Hanson Alister
spoiler alert Hanson Alister is the former streetlord of the Raggers and one of the main protaganists of the series. Though a highly succesful thief, widely respected and feared, Hanson left the gang to prevent his younger sister, Mari, from having to enter the same life. He supported his mother and sister through odd jobs afterwards, including playing delivery for Lucius Frowsley. In truth, Han hails from the ancient Wizard House of the Waterlows and is a direct descendant of Alger Waterlow, also known as the Demon King. The last of his gifted descendants, Han has also inherited magical capabilities far surpassing those of his fellow wizards. Additionally, in the last book, Crimson Crown, Han ends up marrying Raisa and has a son and two daughters Appearance Han is a tall male with brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair that glitters like spun gold under light. He has high cheekbones, a long, straight nose, a lean, muscular frame and is described as a very handsome teen. He has a smile that can charm almost anyone, and possesses an allure that easily draws people to him. Due to his Waterlow lineage, Han is aristocratic by nature and thus slides easily into the blueblood society he so detests with only a little bit of training. This is noted by several characters - including Dancer, Raisa, and Fiona - throughout the series. He wears a duplicate of the Lone Hunter amulet Elena Demonai crafted for him for his studies at Mystwerk House, created as a replacement by Dancer for the original that he gave to Dancer to make up for the lost Fire Dancer amulet. However, this duplicate is merely for shows; the amulet that he invests his magical power in is the Waterlow heirloom he stole (reclaimed for the Waterlow house) from Micah Bayer. Previously owned by Alger Waterlow himself, this amulet hangs on a heavy gold chain and takes the form of a green translucent stone carved into a snarl of serpents with blood red rubies for eyes and a brilliant round-cut diamond topping a staff. Because it was made before the Breaking, the Waterlow amulet is not limited as the modern amulets and lasts permanently, not requiring to be renewed by the clansfolk. Han used to wear a pair of three inch thick silver cuffs around his wrists that sealed off his magic. The silver cuffs grew with him and are magicked, engraved with runes along their sides that made them impossible to remove by any means other than the one known by its creator. They were released when he made a deal with the Demonai to protect the line of Gray Wolf queens with his gift. Abilities Charmcasting As a gifted member of the Waterlow House, Han has inherited Alger's gift and his huge potential for the magical arts. He produces much more flash than any of his wizard peers which, when coupled with his amulet, allows him to cast powerful spells that cannot otherwise be performed due to the restrictions imposed by the Naeming. The amount of flash he produces is so immense that it cannot be sealed by any form of magical artifacts. Prophesy As a descendant of Hanalea ana'Maria, Han has the gift of prophesy that is unique to the Gray Wolf line. He can see the lupine forms of the ancient queens, converse with them, and receive warnings. Gallery han_alister_by_ayerya-d6d5myz.png|Fan art of Hanson Alister (Ayerya) Category:Characters Category:Waterlow House Category:Wizard Category:Gray Wolf Line Category:Males Category:DK Characters Category:GWT Characters Category:EQ Characters Category:CC Characters Category:Protagonist Category:POVs Category:Deceased Characters Category:FC Characters